This new Southern Highbush variety was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing the blueberry varieties known as ‘Reka’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,700) and the blueberry variety known as ‘Island Blue’ (not patented). The cross was made in 1990 and the new variety was selected in 1998 from among plants located on land at Ruakura, Hamilton, New Zealand, and was assigned the breeder code, F126. The variety was initially named ‘Kristel Blue’ but the name has been abandoned.